Presente de Natal
by Lucy Holmes
Summary: A professora pediu uma tarefa simples naquele dia. As crianças tinham apenas que desenhar o que queriam para o Natal.  Pré-Hogwarts


N.A.: Short de até mil palavras para o challenge de drabbles do Not at last resort. Tks, Nik!

Tentativa de fic natalina. Estou enferrujada, então reviews são bemvindas. rsrs (E odeio a nova ortografia, mas estou me esforçando na adaptação).

Disclaimers e afins, vide profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Presente de Natal<strong>

A professora pediu uma tarefa simples naquele dia. As crianças tinham apenas que desenhar o que queriam para o Natal.

O pequeno Harry Potter olhou para o papel em branco, sem saber o que fazer. Olhou ao redor, só para ter certeza de que seus colegas também tinham essa dúvida.

Mas ele ficou decepcionado – não pelos colegas, mas por parecer sempre a exceção à regra. Todos estavam extasiados, desenhando bicicletas, patins, vídeos-game ou outro tipo de brinquedo.

Não que Harry não _quisesse_ um brinquedo. Mas é que...

A verdade é que Harry nunca gostou muito do Natal. Talvez seja porque a primeira lembrança foi uma terrível decepção.

Seus tios e o primo Duda, reunidos em volta da árvore, as meias na lareira – a de Harry era uma meia furada e suja – distribuindo os presentes entre si, ignorando por completo o garoto de óculos com aros redondos e cicatriz estranha na testa.

Quando Harry, muito timidamente, examinou sua meia, viu que estava vazia. Ao comentar que Papai Noel não colocara o presente, sua tia fez uma careta e desviou o olhar, já seu tio, foi bem mais cruel que isso.

— Ora essa, sua meia estava furada, não estava? O presente deve ter caído e se perdeu. Com sorte, caiu dentro da lareira e pegou fogo. – disse, com uma gargalhada que o filho Duda imitou, olhando maldosamente para Harry.

— Pois eu acho que você não ganhou nada – disse o primo – porque não se comportou durante o ano.

Harry quis protestar, dizendo que se fosse assim, Duda não deveria receber tantos presentes, pois sempre tirava proveito dos mais fracos.

Claro que sua atitude só serviu para que o trancassem dentro do armário debaixo da escada sem comer a ceia.

Harry olhou novamente para a folha de papel. Há muito não acreditava em Papai Noel, mas se ele pudesse pedir qualquer coisa, _qualquer coisa_ que o fizesse se sentir mais feliz...

Começou a rabiscar o papel, parando de vez em quando para analisar o que estava desenhando, separar as cores certas da obra de arte.

Porque todo desenho de uma criança de sete anos é uma obra de arte.

Quando a sineta tocou, todos entregaram seus desenhos para a professora, mas Harry estava ainda em fase de finalização, então permaneceu onde estava. A professora se aproximou.

— Ainda não terminou Harry?

— Falta pouco... – ele estava concentrado com o lápis preto, mas por fim largou tudo e entregou o desenho para a professora, com uma expressão satisfeita.

Ela olhou o desenho, estarrecida. Depois, antes que Harry pudesse sair, ela o chamou de volta.

— Harry – ele já estava com a mochila rasgada (afinal, era a mochila velha que Duda usara ano passado) nas costas, a caminho da porta, e tornou a se aproximar da professora.

— É um bonito desenho – a professora sabia que tinha de ser cuidadosa ao lidar com crianças – Por que não me explica o que significa todas essas pessoas?

Ela mostrou o papel onde o menino havia desenhado um casal bem alto: um homem de cabelos espetados e óculos e uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes. Ao lado, apareciam duas crianças, um menino e uma menina. Ao centro, Harry havia desenhado a si próprio – diferenciado do homem alto pela cicatriz em forma de raio.

— Hm... – o menino parou para pensar no que dizer, não sabia se sua resposta lhe causaria problemas com seus tios – Esse no meio sou eu... Esses grandes são meus pais. – então ele olhou para a professora – Mas sei que não posso tê-los comigo de novo, eles morreram num acidente de carro.

A professora assentiu um pouco comovida.

— E você sente falta deles?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu não me lembro deles. Acho que queria lembrar, só isso.

Ela resistiu em dar um abraço no garoto. Não tinha o direito, nem considerava ético para uma professora.

— Sua mãe tinha cabelos vermelhos?

Ele olhou para a imagem que desenhara.

— Não sei. Minha tia nunca contou. Mas não queria, quero dizer... Não _acho_ que ela fosse loira como tia Petúnia. – ele respondeu naturalmente. O fato é que ele não suportaria que sua mãe parecesse com tia Petúnia.

— E esses dois pequenos? Seriam seus irmãos?

Harry coçou a cabeça e arregalou os olhos. A ideia pareceu surpreendê-lo.

— Na verdade... Tinha pensado neles como meus amigos.

A professora piscou.

— Mas e os seus amigos daqui da escola? Com certeza você tem algum, ou pelo menos lá perto da sua casa, não?

O menino não falou nada. Não queria dar motivo para que a turma de Duda viesse atrás dele para machucá-lo de novo. Ninguém tinha coragem de se aproximar dele, desafiando Duda. Os que tinham, pagavam muito caro com surras e se afastavam logo.

— Esses... – ele hesitou um pouco – Esses seriam meus _melhores_ amigos, sabe? Hm... Os que eu tenho hoje não são... Bem, são melhores amigos de outras crianças, mas não _meus_.

A professora assentiu novamente. Sabia que o menino não falava completamente a verdade, mas não sabia ainda até que ponto poderia incentivá-lo a contar.

— E por que um menino e uma menina?

— Para equilibrar as coisas. – ele deu de ombros – Seria legal ter uma amiga. Uma _melhor_ amiga, quero dizer.

Ela sorriu e o dispensou. Harry parecia aliviado ao sair da sala. A professora sabia que a vida de Harry Potter com a família Dursley não era muito fácil e desejou que ele conseguisse o que queria.

Olhou novamente o desenho e suspirou. Mesmo não conseguindo os pais de volta, ela queria que no futuro, o próprio construísse uma família amorosa e feliz. No fundo – e ela não sabia explicar o motivo – sabia que Harry merecia ser feliz.

**Fim**

* * *

><p>E a todos, um feliz Natal! =^.^=<p> 


End file.
